


Deadly Days Make Great Men

by TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft



Series: Torchwood Series 2 missing Moments [8]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s02e08 A Day in the Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft/pseuds/TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft
Summary: Part 8 in my Torchwood Series 2 Missing Moments seriespost A day in DeathPure Jack/Ianto fluffbit of hurt/comfort





	

Ianto sighed as he looked out the window. It was dark outside, pitch black no less. The only light coming through was from the street lamp at the other end of the road; it reflected onto Ianto’s face, highlighting the dark circles around his eyes.

The young man was eluded by sleep, a frustrating fact given how exhausted he felt. He turned to see Jack shifting in his bed. Jack reached out an arm to Ianto’s side of the bed and recoiled slightly when he was met with cold sheets. The immortal’s left eye blinked open, and he frowned at the window.

“-Anto?”

“Mmm.”

“I’m cold.”

“Right.”

“Come here.”

Ianto shuffled over and slipped under the warm covers. Jack wrapped his arm around Ianto’s waist and pulled him to his chest.

“You okay?”

Ianto nodded, but didn’t speak.

They were silent for a while, and Jack was sure the younger man had fallen asleep. Until he suddenly rolled over, facing Jack and touching him nose to nose. He kissed him softly.

“You want to tell me why you can’t sleep?”

Ianto licked his lips, so close that he licked Jacks too.

“I thought we were going to lose him again.”

Jack sighed, the air tickling Ianto’s chin.

“We didn’t. He’s still hanging around, still with us.”

“Is he though? He’s dead, so much of what made Owen himself was stuff he could only do alive. Drinking, sex, eating, sleeping… getting shot… he can’t do that stuff anymore. Is he even Owen?”

“He wasn’t only made to drink and have sex and sleep. He’s a smart man, a doctor. He will be just fine.”

Ianto closed his eyes and wriggled down Jack to rest his head on the older man’s chest. Jack flopped onto his back and wrapped his arms tightly around Ianto.

“We’ll be okay. I promise.”


End file.
